With Nothing Left
by Cappucine
Summary: It was once said that nothing good can stay. Now the Z-fighters will learn just how true those words are. Please R&R! (Redone)
1. Introduction and Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ or anything related to it therein; all characters and etc. are owned by their creator Akira Toriyama, and there is no purpose of copyright/patent/trademark infractions.

**Yes, I have returned! Hello once again, all! Please forgive my _awfully_ long absence...Inspiration for writing Dragon Ball Z has been slowly fading for quite some time, and only now have I been motivated to put up a long-neglected first chapter of a rewrite.**

**Alright. This is a rewrite of the original piece 'With Nothing Left' (it kept its old title). I was glancing back at it and thought it was a little interesting to see how far I've come since writing that…Then a bunch of cool ideas just started to overflow in my head. So here is another attempt at a rewrite! Hope it's satisfactory!**

_NOTE: Demon creation and civilization theory is owned by the author (me!). This story may be seen as AU, although I dislike using the term…_

**Introduction on Saiyan-Demon Link**

**Eating the bitter bread of banishment. - Shakespeare: Richard II**

The native inhabitants of Earth - humans - had once fearfully respected their Demon neighbors. For in the beginning, Demons were the only fellow beings on Earth that actually identified with the humans, despite the fact they were superior in both technological and physical strength.

Both humans and Demons had retained a healthy respect for the other, especially the latter. They had, after all, only just arrived on Earth, and it was they who would have to adapt to the rules.

They'd crash-landed on the planet after being deported from their birthplace and home, a distant world known as Planet Vegeta. The man responsible for their being sent away was King Vegeta, who'd finally made the decision in order to end the war, which had been going on for many years.

Originally, the Saiyan race was the only resident to Planet Vegeta. They had claimed it as their own after killing their neighbor-race, the Tuffles. It was their very evolutionary instinct to destroy, to spread and dominate. In fact, so strong was the natural urge, that if a Saiyan was unable to use his or her battle-energy, they would develop a disease and become terminally ill.

Naturally, this came to King Vegeta's attention. He knew that his subjects needed to fight, it was more than necessary. The only problem was that there was no one left to do the work required in the cities.

Every great civilization had to have laborers; it was impossible to last without lower class people building new projects, creating more structures, and keeping the cities free of pollution. But if his subjects were off fighting, who would do that…?

The King notified his social and scientific advisors of the matter, and demanded that they find a solution to their predicament.

Several long and agonizing months of debating, and at last the advisors agreed to present their ruler with a plan: create a biological race of workers. Though skeptical at first, King Vegeta did finally give his consent.

Using Saiyan DNA to make the fairly humanoid line, the royal scientists began by carrying out numerous cloning tests. After the first few successful experiments, they were ready to take the process up a notch.

Using the DNA of a small native canine, they filled in deliberately formed gaps in donated codes so as to turn battle-energy into voluntary work-energy. Thus, inheriting genes from Saiyan and canine donors alike, the first males and females of the Demon race were born. They looked strikingly similar to Saiyans, though paler skin and different hair tones were noticeable giveaways.

Eventually, the scientists observing them found that they behaved a lot like their ape and canine contributors.

Although able to work in the day if need be, almost all of the clones preferred nocturnal activity, and they also liked sleeping in dens or caves. Both habits were believed to reflect their canine ancestry.

When they were active, many of the clones enjoyed fighting and training. This was clearly thought to be inherited from their Saiyan donors, and further studies showed that those allowed to fight enjoyed a longer, healthier life.

For years the clones – by then known as laborers and workers – did their jobs, never daring to break any rules. They earned no respect from their masters, and many were beaten and terribly mistreated. However, the time of peace was not to last, for suddenly one of the workers rebelled against a Saiyan, and murdered him.

The guilty worker was sentenced to being chained down, so that, being unable to move, he unavoidably became ill and died. It was this act that caused the proud and arrogant laborers to declare war. A revolution had started, and the King now not only had a campaign on his hand, but no workers either.

The battle raged on for nine years, workers killing and being killed by Saiyans…Until the royal counselors finally confronted their ruler with an ultimate strategy: tell the laborers they were to be banished from the home-world, but would mercifully receive all necessary equipment to start a new life on whichever planet they reached.

It was, of course, all a lie, for none of the Saiyans had any intention of letting the workers live on.

The laborers fell for the trick, and agreed to leave Vegeta permanently. They were sent out on an enormous ship, convinced that they were on their way to freedom, never realizing that they were actually headed for an asteroid field - thanks to the planning of the Saiyans that launched their vessel.

But all plans went awry. The workers' ship wasn't destroyed in the asteroid field. Somehow they survived, and went on until they reached a new world known as Earth.

There the humans would welcome them, show them hospitality, and even give them supplies to build their underground civilization. In the end, it was the humans who would give the race their proud name, and very reputation as Demons.

**1: Everything comes if a man will only wait. - Benjamin Disraeli: Tancred**

An anxious impression hung over Vegeta and the room he edgily waited in. Having been surrounded by bright overhead lights for the past several hours, the Saiyan Prince was, by now, absolutely yearning to shut his eyes.

But nervousness prevented him from that, for it's not easy to do anything when one is so, and right now, there was plenty to be nervous about. Once again, Bulma was giving birth to another brat-er, child (their third child, at that), and Vegeta wasn't in the least prepared.

When Bulma had long told him the news, his reaction had been quite unenthusiastic, as well as greatly shocked. A new baby was the last thing he'd been expecting. Even the idea of another baby brought no joy; all they were good for was crying and stressing one out, and that was one of the last things Vegeta needed…

Bra, however, had been more than thrilled when she'd heard she was going to be a big sister. More often than not, she was very happy to help her mother out, and loved to feel when the baby kicked.

Trunks was as glad as any eighteen-year-old could get, for a new sibling was something to look forward to, at least. Despite all of the things he dreaded anyway…

Through the following eight months, Vegeta was sure to keep a cagey (and inconspicuous) eye on Bulma, all the while wondering whether the baby's arrival was a good thing or not. He was so unsure, not even Bra's delighted joy could persuade him to believe a new family member was cause for…happiness.

And now they sat within the waiting room in the hospital, each one stressed and impatient. Vegeta was especially aggravated, for he kept sighing and glancing to the doors of the delivery room. Hence the reason for Trunks and Bra's silence, for they knew that any comments or questions might result in the worst…

After what seemed like an eternity, a young midwife- who looked accustomed to the constant tension- came through the doors and called the father's name.

Immediately, the Royal Saiyan leapt from his seat and ran toward her.

From the expression he wore, it was obvious he'd had enough of waiting. The wary midwife hastily permitted him to head in and see his mate.

And that he did, leaving a stunned Trunks and Bra behind.

It took less than a second for Vegeta to find the bed in which Bulma lay, and for him to promptly make his way over and worriedly check on her.

And she was exhausted, no, absolutely shattered. But in those eyes that she could barely keep open was a distinctive gleam of pride, the kind of pride that only a woman who carried a baby for nine months and then nearly passed out giving birth to could have.

She slowly gazed up, and Vegeta just managed to hear a weak sigh. In her arms was a small, still bundle wrapped in green blankets, which Bulma kept close in her embrace. "Oh…" she sighed. "Vegeta…Here…"

Although she couldn't hand the bundle up to him, he carefully took it from her nonetheless, making sure to support the fragile neck in his hands. He examined the tiny, reddish-pink face snuggled within the blankets, looking at the closed eyes of the newborn.

"It's…a girl…" she whispered.

He looked back at the tiny figure and cradled it unconsciously closer, feeling subtle, hyperventilating intakes of breath as said baby girl huddled close to his chest.

Bulma couldn't help but watch as the recently introduced father and daughter lingered in the simple moment, neither one making a sound.

But simple moments never last long, for soon, Trunks and Bra caught up with their parents, and came dashing into the room to meet their sibling.

Only the latter seemed not to notice that her father was currently trying to become better acquainted with the little one. She approached him with a wide smile, looking up at the small package in his arms, and gasped with glee. "Is that the baby?"

Vegeta snorted and gave the infant back to its mother, who was not surprised by his response. She answered, "Yes, Bra…This is the baby…"

Bra clapped her hands happily, and then joined the dog-tired woman on the edge of the bed. For a while, she stared, examining the little round face. Then, after a hushed moment, she asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl…"

This statement brought one of the most ecstatic gasps from Bra, and once again she merrily clapped her hands. "I have a sister! Yay!"

Trunks gaped at the sleepy girl, who nestled close to Bulma's chest. "So, did you give her a name yet?"

She tiredly shook her head, and then leaned back into the pillows, hoping to have a much-wanted rest…irrespective of the fact that her family was still gathered around her.

At that, Vegeta calmly left the room, and Trunks motioned for Bra to follow him out and give their mother a break…

**Three weeks later…**

Bulma, passing through the hallway and holding her quiet baby steadily in her arms, looked over to see that Vegeta had just come in from one of his training sessions in the GR. She could hear him breathing rhythmically through his nose, while sweat lined his entire face and shoulders.

It was not an uncommon sight lately to see Vegeta worked so hard. As soon as he had grown used to the baby's presence (which hadn't taken that long, apparently), he'd continued with his training in pursuit of increasing his strength - something everyone knew he was very ardent about.

Bulma didn't argue with him. She knew that when he trained, he was able to focus more, and that was exactly what she wanted. She'd put the responsibility of naming their infant on his shoulders, so it was now up to him to think of something.

Vegeta had taken the request rather calmly, to be honest. Bulma was expecting him to turn back and shout 'What?' nearly loud enough to break the windows in the room. But, surprisingly, he just turned away and muttered something about 'Stupid thing' and 'The brat's darn name…'

So far, though, he hadn't been able to choose a name for the life of him. Bulma's suspicion that he wasn't a very creative man was just about verified, at this point…

Deciding to refresh his memory on it, she stopped him in the hall. "Vegeta, I know you've been pretty busy lately, but I was wondering…if you've been thinking of any names at all."

He shot her a small glance, and then continued on his way toward the kitchen.

"You know, I have invited everyone over for a barbeque next Sunday since they all want to meet the baby," she said. "You better come up with something by then, at least. I hate to tell them that she still doesn't have a name."

Obviously, the baby's birth had caused great joy among Bulma's friends, particularly the other females. As soon as they'd heard, Chi-Chi, Videl, and even Android Eighteen all insisted that they meet the baby as soon as possible, and of course she had no objections.

Vegeta growled. "I didn't want to name the brat in the first place. If you're so impatient, you should just name her yourself."

He left, and Bulma shook her head, looking down at her little one. "I just hope you don't end up being called 'Um You,' for your sake…"

**And that was the first chapter! Slightly boring, but I hope you all liked it anyway! That goes for the intro and the chapter itself. Please review and let me know!**

**Nextish: The Z-fighters are coming over for another one of their famous barbeques, and they're all hoping to see the newest member of their gang! But will Vegeta have come up with a name by then? Please return for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ or anything related to it therein; all characters and etc. are owned by their respective creator Akira Toriyama, and there is no purpose of copyright/patent/trademark infractions.

**No, I'm not dead! Yet…Unfortunately, things here seem to have been way too busy for me to write. Personal matters which are best left not asked about...**

**Anyway, I would like to give my greatest thanks to all of you who reviewed my very first rewritten chapter! Your opinions are very much appreciated, thus I would like to give special thanks to Trugeta, Kingpreditor, Ladii-Chocolate, and animeprincess1452!**

**To Trugeta: Thank you for the compliment! Yes,once upon a time, inspiration came back.It just doesn't seem to be lasting, though…Also, interesting that you mention; I was trying to decide whether I should have Vegeta's second daughter keep her original name or not. Well, I'll let you read and find out. Thanks again!**

**To Kingpreditor: A new reviewer! You are probably lost now, though. In any case, thank you for your review, I am glad to know that you liked the first chapter! Actually, I have at least three prewritten chapters, but I've a feeling that they won't be in store for long.**

**To Ladii-Chocolate: Hey, LC! Thanks so much for the compliments, I truly appreciate them! And yes, I know my update pace is something to be greatly pitied...At least I updated at all. Thanks again, though!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you very much for the comment! I'm very glad to know that you enjoyed the first chapter, and hope that I can manage to do as good a job in the chapters yet to come. If they come at all, that is. Thank you once again!**

**Here is the chapter, then!**

**2: A good name is rather to be chosen than great riches. - Proverbs 22:1**

The tiny infant slept peacefully in the security of her crib, snuggled contentedly beneath soft blankets where her plushy toys kept her company.

The curtains to the window in her room had been closed a while ago by Bulma, but the room itself sat only in a type of semi-darkness, so it was relatively easy to see everything.

There was nothing to worry about right now, as far as the young one knew; this day was just like any other, and so she continued to sleep, unaware of how busy her family was downstairs.

Bulma and Bra were currently occupied with preparing for today's barbeque, as the former had no doubt that her guests would arrive with large appetites. As one would expect, this called for a great amount of food to be cooked, and that was no easy task. But Bulma was a patient woman, and she didn't complain.

Bra was quite agreeable in helping prepare for the occasion, and looked very-much forward to seeing the first guests so she could brag to them about being a big sister. Something that was not unanticipated by her family…

While the women made the food and tidied the house, Trunks and Vegeta trained furiously in the GR – or, Vegeta at least so.

He hadn't forgotten about choosing the new brat's name, either. Even if he didn't let it show. On the contrary, it had been on his mind since the woman had told him, and inwardly he struggled to think of anything.

Although Vegeta said that he took no interest in christening her, he was, in truth, not totally unwilling about it. He figured she'd be the last brat Bulma could even hope to have, and the only child of his he'd ever be able to name. Therefore, he took the matter very seriously.

Soon, the first of their friends arrived as Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron all came inside and through the hallway, looking for one of their hostesses.

Bra was the one to greet them, as her mother was still rather busy arranging the main part of the house. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Bra," Krillin grinned. "We haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Good, thanks. Um, come on in," she said, and led the family through the hall and into the living room.

Bulma propped one of her couch pillows up to make the sofa look neater, and then gazed up at her friends, where they all exchanged warm greetings and proceeded to chat away amiably.

While her parents talked with Bulma, Marron, curious about the baby, started her own conversation. "So, Bra, you're a big sister now."

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Cool. I suppose it's a girl, then."

"Yup," she grinned. "And I wanted it to be a girl. So I guess I got my wish."

"Where is she?" Marron asked. "Can we see her?"

"Not right now. She's taking a nap upstairs in her room, and you can't wake her up, otherwise she gets all grumpy. Then she cries a lot. Obviously it can be frustrating," she added in a small whisper.

"Okay."

Sometime later, Gohan, Videl, and Pan arrived, and they, too, exchanged genial greetings with Bulma.

"Hi, guys. Glad you all made it, how have you been?"

"We've been pretty good. Thanks," Gohan answered.

"I hear you've been a little busy lately with taking care of the baby, am I right, Bulma? When will we be introduced to her?" Videl wondered while she steadily held her daughter's hand.

"You'll see her as soon as she wakes up. She likes her naptime, so we like to let her rest as often as possible. I guess you can only imagine why."

Krillin nodded. "For sure. You hate to learn the hard way why babies can't be disturbed when they're sleeping."

"So, what's her name?" Eighteen asked.

Bulma paused, glancing from the Chestnuts to the Sons, hesitating to answer. "Um…" She decided to avoid the stares by looking at the floor, all the while thinking, **'The one question I've been dreading, I should have known they would ask…!'** "Uh, well, you…she…does…well, doesn't have a name…right now."

At this, all eyes went wide (even little Pan's) for both families thought that their long-time friend – not to mention scientific genius – had at least been able to come up with a name for the newborn.

Gohan managed to blink. "Uh…what?"

"I can explain. See, I wanted Vegeta to name her."

At hearing this, everyone nodded in understanding, looking rather unsurprised.

"As you can well imagine, he hasn't really thought of anything so far. But I'll give him more time if he needs it, I think…" **'Yeah right. If that man hasn't thought of something by this evening, I'm going ahead and naming her after myself.'**

"Well, you'll have to let us know when he has. Come up with something, that is."

"Oh, yes. Of course. Right…" She stood silently for a moment, and then suddenly glanced up. "So, who wants drinks, huh?"

**Afternoon…**

It was some hours later, about 4 in the afternoon, and everyone had finally shown up. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten arrived not long after Gohan and his own family, and, after saying 'Hello' to everyone, the men decided to train with Vegeta and Trunks in the GR while the women chatted with Bulma.

After the rest of the Sons came, the human fighters turned up, and everyone hung out.

In the GR, the Saiyans sparred with one another, every-man-for-himself-style, while Chi-Chi and Videl helped Bulma finish everything up in the kitchen.

When food was finally ready, the Saiyans returned from their training, and everyone proceeded to help themselves, until…

A shrill cry from upstairs caused a few heads to turn, and Bulma glanced over at her friends. "Well, I guess she's awake now. I'll be right back," and she headed across the room to disappear down the next hallway.

A couple of minutes later, she returned, cradling her youngest in her arms, which, of course, caught all of the friends' attentions.

Chi-Chi smiled and folded her hands together. "Oh, my. Bulma, she's so cute."

Goku looked down over the genius's shoulder, grinning widely. "Wow, so that's her, huh? What's her name?"

Again, she hesitated, until a voice from the other side of the room answered, "Chain…"

Goku looked over at Vegeta. "Say what?"

"Chain," he repeated, never bothering to glance at anyone.

"Oh," Goku nodded, and then smiled at Chain. "That's a nice name."

Bulma grinned in satisfaction…and relief. "It's a great name. It suits her, I like it."

Chain yawned to wake herself up, stirred comfortably within her blankets, and then leaned back contentedly in her mother's embrace…

**So there's chapter two, and I hope you all liked it! Even though it's taken how long for me to post it up? In any case, I think the story is coming along much better than before, at least in my own opinion.**

**Nextish: It's several months later, and the world is still at peace. But the Z-fighters have no idea how soon it's going to end, or that it even will end. Please return for Chapter 3!**


End file.
